What Dies Within
by Elizabeth Clark
Summary: Sorry for the long post. Debate camp is always a fun excuse... not. R&R please!
1. Broken Healer

My entire life I had told Daphne I would be the perfect wife. I expected to be the one married right out of school to a marvelous wizard with dreamy eyes, wonderful hair and romanticism that would make me melt into his arms. He would have a good job but still make time for our family, a boy and a girl, and always talk to me with respect. There would be not fights, unless they were playful jibs, and I would never be expected to work besides raising our children and keeping our home. My life would be lovely. Daphne had agreed with me, being the older sister, and decided she would be the working woman. That was her, competitive and hard working to please our parents; but it worked out to our advantage. I was a different story. I wasn't clever enough, socially smart or extraordinary in any way, as Mum and dad often told me, but I was determined to get honorable glory in some way. I was a Greengrass after all, and our hunger for power could easily compete with the Black, Lestrange and Malfoy families. And Merlin did I want it, just to make my parents and myself happy.

But then the Second War came. Dad and Mum's letters came less as the power of the Dark Lord increased. When I asked the Carrows about it when they were in charge, Alecto threatened to let Greyback tear my throat out for being as nosy as my parents had been. I slept with Daphne that night, having nightmares about the fury abomination tearing my mother's throat out. The next day, we received word from the Headmaster that our parents were imprisoned for the time being for "questionable loyalty" and that Daphne and I were being cared for by our grandparents. By the end of the war, my sister and I would find out that our parents had been killed for treason; they making plans to flee the country with us.

I remember the night Potter killed the Dark Lord well. Daphne had ordered me to stay with Zabini and younger children in our common room. When the seedy black wizard asked Professor Slughorn why he couldn't fight, the walrus of a wizard simply told him: "You're the den father of these children, Blaise. You have become their caretaker since the school was taken over. I only trust you to put your life before theirs." Truthfully, Zabini had only taken that role on because he found it outrageous that his mother would let him attend a school where werewolves and imbeciles like the Carrows ran free. But thta didn't matter any. When the battle was over, more were dead than alive. When we were released, I walked to the Great Hall to look for Daphne. I started breathing hard when I couldn't find her, my asthma getting the better of me.

"Hey, clam down. It's okay, come over her and sit." I was pulled to an empty seat by one of the older students. He sat down, covered in blood and dirt from the battle. The wizard had a nasty gash on the side of his face. I pulled my wand out and did the calming charm Mum had taught me to do to myself then healed his injury. He smiled at before shoving his bangs out of the way. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead caused me to start hyperventilating again. I redid the spell and tried to calm down, looking around for my sister. "Who are you looking for?"

"My sister. She might be in the Hospital Wing."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I nodded, afraid of passing through the chaos and death on my own. When we arrived to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey saw me and ordered me to help because she'd heard from Flitwick of my ability with healing charms. "I'm looking for Daphne, Madam Pomfrey."

"I haven't seen her! Now get to work on those few over there! Potter, Minerva is looking for you, she's in Dumbledore's office!"

I must have assisted in healing over three hundred people that night. After caking my favorite bed robes in blood and dirt from countless people, Potter had returned with a grave face. He sat me down on the bed I had just cleaned, looking nervous. It was around six in the morning and I just wanted to find my sister, take a shower and go to bed.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I need to find my sister"-

"Astoria Greengrass, right?" I nodded as he spoke, fumbling with clasped hands. "McGonagall informed me that your sister was trying to freeze a group of werewolves headed for the Dungeons. Crab's father was trying to fire a killing curse at somebody and she moved in the line of fire. I'm so sorry."

I had spent that entire evening trying to act numb. The blood, violence and death I had seen should have easily outweighed this announcement. I had people die in my hands tonight. To top it off, after the chaos was over, Pomfrey informed me that she had mixed me up with my sister and should have never had a fifteen year old girl working in such an environment, though she had said I had done well. Despite that, I felt as if a rock had been thrown at my face. Mum, Dad and now Daphne were taken from me. But I didn't cry. I never shed a single tear; I simply let my eyes close and fainted.

A week later I was sent to live with Gran and Grandpa Beaumont. They were nice enough I suppose. I had only met them twice since I was born, as they didn't approve of my Dad very much. They had all my things moved to a house behind their manor and gave me plenty of space, too much than they should have allowed. I had full access to my parent's fortune and the house left to me, though never really used it. Instead I spent most of my time sneaking Firewhisky out of the Beaumont's Manor. The next two years went on rather quickly and stressless because of the way my mother's stone faced parents handled me. I kept my grades up in fear that Gran would make me move into the room next to her and Grandpa's, drank more than anybody in my year and probably should have been expelled for how many times I sneaked out after curfew. No matter who caught me though, McGonagall always kept me enrolled with an earful of detention.

"You do realize that she has been caught past curfew nine times this year, Headmistress." The Head Boy my seventh year informed her. It was some Ravenclaw boy named Featherbone that was almost as annoying in his position as Hermione Granger had been the year before as Head Girl.

"Augustus, I understand you take your job seriously, but leave private matters to me. Now head to bed." Featherbone glared at me like I had just eaten his scone and left, slamming the door. McGonagall peered at me, thumbing through my thick file. "Greengrass, is everything alright at home? Isabella and Justice seem to think you are having problems. They say you're a quiet person and I would agree, had I not known you from years prior to the war."

"I guess I'm growing up, Professor." I told her simply. I needed a drink, badly.

"I would disagree." McGonagall sighed over her frames, shaking her head. "Many people were lost that year, Greengrass. But we have to accept it and move on, dear. You're smart and have scores equal to what your sister had. You should start planning for your future. Professor Sprout and Flitwick say you have a knack for healing charms. Have you thought about healing?"

I hadn't even considered it. Daphne was always going to be the successful career going daughter while I was the simple and honorable house wife. McGonagall handed me a stack of papers from her desk and started talking to me about it. I had taken all of the needed classes and just needed to improve scores in potions to qualify for the program. An hour later, she sent me to bed and ordered me to work towards this career. "You parents and sister would have wanted it."

Four years later, I had finished my healer schooling and was assigned to work at St. Mugo's under the instruction of Healer Chang in Emergency, whom had been a year above Daphne. She had no recollection of me, which I considered a good thing. My first solo case was aiding Aurors who had been injured in a recent raid. Despite my annoyance of having to heal minor injuries as my first big step in medicine, I walked in with a polite smile to find the lot bitching or talking like obscene baboons. I recognized four of them from school- Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy- and the other two sounded as if from different regions.

"My name is Healer Greengrass and here is how this is going to work. Potter will go first since he's of priority and needs to talk to the Kingsley ASAP." I announced. I walked by one of the unknown Aurors who decided to smack my arse. I stopped, already fed up with stupidity. I was out of bloody school for Merlin's sake; this was supposed to be over. I scanned the information charts and looked at the dark skinned wizard, my mouth taunt. "Glenn, you may have hit your head while chasing criminals but that isn't going to get any sympathy from me. I don't swoon because of the overly cliché tough bloke cover, nor am I a bar waitress getting an extra tip for letting you grope me. Now, I suggest you keep your bloody hands to yourself unless you want me to give you _another_ injury."

"Oh, tough Healer. You know what they say about them, Marcus?" The bastard cackled, receiving a laugh from the Auror next to him. "What are you doing after shift, Love?"

"Glenn, this witch changed the Octavian level in Jimmy McLaggen's voice her sixth year." Potter snapped, looking at me apologetically as he took charge. "Shut up unless you want suspension. I'm missing my fiancée's birthday party and don't want to put up with your sexist stupidity. "

After that I focused on Potter, looking at a large scrap on his stomach that wouldn't heal.

"It's an _Haud vigoratus_ Curse. They're a new fad going around neo-Death Eaters. I've seen it a lot lately. There are four of them: scraps, broken bones, sterility and asthma. They have no reverses yet so they are a pain to deal with. You'll have to let it heal naturally and be glad you received the minor one. Sign here, Potter."

"_Greengrass_..." The wizard signed my clipboard and caught my eyes, squinting in remembrance. "Astoria Greengrass? Sister of Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yes, please go so I can get this done." I asked as I moved to Weasley. Potter merely nodded and rose, leaving me easily.

I ended up doing Granger after that and then Glenn, who was silent the entire time I worked on him, then Marcus. When those three left, I turned to Malfoy with a furrowed brow as he brushed dirt from one of his cuff links. "You're not an Auror, Malfoy."

"I was their bloody _decoy_." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and examined him, catching a badly banged up jaw. "You're the Greengrass Heiress?"

"Guilty." I stated darkly. That title had been given to me in wealthy society along with petty gossip. I had enough money for my family and three generations after me to live happily without employment, yet I was working. It was such a scandal that most people on that level chose to avoid me because of it. "Try not to move, I'm trying to figure out if you were hit with a _Haud vigoratus_ or not."

Malfoy went silent. After determining he had been lucky and had merely received a blow to the jaw, I looked at rib injuries on his scarred body. I healed each broken rib wile subconsciously counting the scars, only getting halfway done at thirty-three. After that I rose and turned to get my clipboard when I caught a glance of the tattoo on his left arm. A sudden wave of anger filled me and I looked away, suppressing the rage I wanted to give to the wizard.

"Sign here and go."

He did so and looked up at me, confused for my sudden coldness. "If I insulted you I apologize. I'm quiet thankful for the treatment you've given"-

"Stop playing politics and just go, Malfoy." Why Daphne had had such a huge crush on him in school was beyond me.

I clocked out that night to run into Potter walking my way. "Hey Greengrass, you off the clock?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I asked, stopping as he met me.

"Care to have a drink with me? For thanks for the treatment." I opened my mouth to decline and he laughed. "Right, you lot have a policy about not accepting additional payment. How about a drink between old friends then?"

"How exactly are we friends?" He didn't answer me, but I followed him anyway. I was due for a few drinks to put me through tomorrow anyway. We walked to a tavern a block away from St. Mugo's that had become my regular spot and walked in. I took my cloak off and ordered a tall Firewhisky while Potter ordered Butterbeer.

"My fiancée has been onto me about the liquor. It's addicting, that stuff is." Our drinks arrived and Potter watched as I drained the glass easily. "Hermione wasn't lying when she said you won every drinking game you played your seventh year."

"Potter, don't judge me please." I stated, snapping my fingers for a refill. "I may have to save your life one day."

"Right." Potter chuckled, sipping his glass as I drained mine again. "You know, every time I tell somebody their loved ones are gone I remember that day at Hogwarts when you fainted. They all usually cry, but you didn't. Why?"

"Why cry over spilt Butterbeer?" I shrugged, ordering another glass. When it arrived, Potter caught my eye with his probing green orbs. "_What Potter_?"

"Did you seriously just compare your sister's death to spilling a beverage?" He shot, sounding almost sick. I responded, telling him that people die every day and that it's something I'm used to in my line of work. "Which is why you come here after ever shift you fill and drain Firewhisky like it's water."

"What, are you bloody stalking me now?" I snapped, grabbing my cloak to prepare to leave. Potter grabbed my arm and looked at me, his eyes steady.

"This place is going to be raided within a two day time slot. Do yourself a favor and don't be here, Greengrass. By the way," He pulled an envelope out and handed it to me. "My wedding is next month and I would be honored to have you there."

"Why would you want the apparent alcoholic there?" I snapped. "What if I get in the wine and make a mockery of you?"

"You wouldn't have a job at a hospital if you were an open alcoholic, Greengrass." Potter stated logically as he rose, pulling sickles out for his order. "And I wanted to invite you because you taught me a valuable lesson. Everyday, people can change for the better. Voldemort was dead for a measly ten minutes when you healed the scar on my face, despite your family background and knowing who I was. You gave me hope for our future, and I thank you for it."


	2. Reminiscing, Hangovers and House Calls

Despite how bogus I thought Potter's claim about raiding the tavern was, I stayed away from it for the two day time period. If I was even _connected_ to a crime that was bad enough for Auror's to be involved with, I would lose my job quicker than Fudge when the Dark Lord was sighted at the Ministry my third year. To substitute for my normal drinking spot, my flat filled with bottle quickly, not that I cared.

I was sitting in my living room one night, watching as the moonlight coming in through my window reflected off of the brown bottles. I counted them repeatedly: eleven. I had a problem, and had known about it for a while; I just didn't want to deal with it. There was a swift knock on my door and I rose, flicking my wand to make the evidence of my addiction disappear.

"Malfoy?" I looked at the wizard, confused. The bloke stood in his dark cloak with a pensive face. "How did you"-

"Your grandparents are well acquainted with my parents." He told me, his tone somewhat hallow. He held up a book with an old cover. "I found these and wondered if you would like to look at them? They're from my fifth year, your third. Your sister is in a lot of them."

"Sure." I bit my lip, knowing that I had to keep a front of my Gran and Grandpa. They had threatened to admit me because of my "ongoing mourning" already and didn't have time to take personal leave from work. Draco walked over to my couch and sat down, looking around my busy apartment. "If you had sent me notice, I would have cleaned up more. I've been working overtime for the past three weeks."

"That's ironic." He told me as I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and sat next to him on the couch, a brow raised. The bloke's intense expression focused on me, his eyes burning holes into me. "Your sister used to complain about how you had no tolerance for going above the call. She said you had this idea that you were going to be swept away by some charming bloke that would cherish you as a house wife."

"That was the plan when I was thirteen." I admitted with a joking tone, popping the tops on the bottles. He laughed as I turned to the book and motioned for him to open it. Malfoy did so, first landing on a picture from my first day of school. Pansy had forced one of the other first years to take a picture of me in their crew, as I was the 'new protégée'. I laughed at my nervous expression as I kept glancing at the pug-faced girl, making Draco smirk. "Pansy was wearing all white since we were done with classes for the day and started her monthly five minutes after the picture was taken. We didn't hear the end of how much we were at fault for it for a week."

I took the book from him as he removed his cloak to get more comfortable and turned the page to a picture of Daphne with the young Malfoy and Zabini. Her long, blonde hair had been in a braid and the seedy black wizard kept playing with it. The bloke next to me chuckled, commenting on as my sister looked skeptically between her two classmates. "Bloody hell, that was the day we dared your sister to kiss Zabini. She did it too, and it made his bloody week."

The next three hours were spent picking through the old memories that came with the book. It was the first day I had laughed, really laughed, in ages; especially when talking about Daphne. I had morbid memories about the recollections, naturally, but the stories that seemed to come with them seemed to spill out. Especially with Draco, who seemed to be trying to avert some issues of his own. Not willing to give up my cover in case he reported to the Beaumont's, I continued with my pattern for the rest of the night. Around midnight, we had gotten three-fourths of the way through the book. I noticed the time when I started to yawn, apologizing to him.

"I would hate to end this, but I have brunch tomorrow with my grandparents and then I get to do a few house calls. We should do this again, Malfoy."

"Indeed." He agreed, rising as he himself began yawning. He pulled his cloak on while looking down at me, smirking the trademark Slytherin expression. "My parents are having a lunch on Sunday and afterward I'm going to a Harpies game. I happen to have an extra ticket. I know its short notice, but you are a fan and if you can make it, I would be glad to have you along."

I smirked at him, looking at him. "And how would you know I'm a Harpies fan?"

Malfoy chuckled, continuing the flirtation. "Have you looked around your flat lately, Greengrass?"

Two days later, I arrived at the gate of Malfoy Manor. Draco was there to meet me and opened the gate, looking me up and down. "The Healer robes totally fooled me, Greeengrass. It's no wonder Glenn acted as he did."

I rolled my eyes at his informal compliment, walking with him to his parent's manor. The building was magnificent, with elaborate shrubs and gardens. Two albino peacocks walked elegantly across the path. I whistled as their white feathers glistened in the sunlight. The animals turned and glanced at us, acting as if they could care less about their observers.

"I can give you a tour if you'd like?" The Malfoy offered. "We have time before lunch."

"I'd love that." The first thing I noticed once we walked to the backside of the garden was the giant willow tree. As we arrived closer, I noticed a small swimming hole underneath it. I crept through the wispy branches and looked around the pond, watching the diversity of fish swimming in the water. "The Malfoy family defiantly shows its wealth. Seahorses?"

"It's a lifestyle we enjoy." I turned to the wizard as he looked down at me, his hands in his pockets. His eyes bored into mine, making my knees go weak. I remember Daphne telling me that was one charm about Draco Malfoy. He seemed so confident that everything was his when he wanted it that it could be as attractive as it was annoying. I shivered lightly and turned back to the water, watching as a fish swam up after a leaf that had fallen into its pond. "If you're cold we can go inside."

"I'm fine, Malfoy." I assured him. He grabbed my left hand and caused me to looking back at it. His thumb caressed my fingers, catching my eye again. The wizard pulled me closer to him, looking down at me gently. I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers by his gesture, and was unsure of what to expect from this bloke. Malfoy ran his left hand through my hair and put his forehead on mine, his breath warm on my face. The Dark Mark caught the corner of my eye and I spoke, my voice hallow. "What are you doing?"

"Something that has been on my mind awhile." I pulled away quickly as a witch's voice called his name. A mixed whirlwind of anger and breathlessness filled me as he lightly swore. Malfoy sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me back towards the manor. His Dark Mark started at me the entire time.

"So Draco tells us you're a Healer, Astoria?" Lucius told me as he sipped his wine. I tasted mine lightly; annoyed it wasn't as strong as the fix I was dying for after the incident under the willow tree.

"Yes Sir; this if my first year interning in the Emergency Injury Ward." I set my glass down and took a bite of my Cornish hen. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch. It was very enjoyable."

"We were glad to hear Draco's found someone as well respected as you to spend time with, Astoria." Narcissa told me, smiling gently. "Many of us expected you to become the opposite when we heard the Beaumont's allowed you such independence after you parents' deaths. I must say I am impressed by you."

"I'm speechless." I told her, catching a look with her son who appeared confused by my glance. So this is why I was brought, to allow his parents to poke at me like some rare specimen? Bloody prat. Lunch ended and Draco and I walked to the gate of the manor and he sighed.

"Thank Merlin that's over. The game is at Morgana Field in Budapest, do you want to Side-Along Apparate or have you been there before?"

"I'm not feeling well, Malfoy." I told him once we were outside the gate. "Forgive me, but I'm going to go home and rest."

"What? Are you sure?" He sounded disappointed at the change in plan. "Do you want me to take you home"-

"I think you've grouped us together enough tonight, thank you."

I ended up working triples every night for the next week, including he weekend, because three of our top Healers were sick. On Sunday, I had just finished healing a melanoma diagnosis and was filing the paperwork in Chang's office when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and Malfoy stood there, in all black again.

"Long day, Astoria?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Yourself?" I stated in a cold voice. I doubted he would work an honest day in his life.

"Rumford is expanding, which means longer hours for me." I stilled, somewhat surprised. Rumford was a rather successful trading and Shipment Company that was picky on hiring. The owner, Karter Rumford, wasn't a very political wizard, though competitive as hell. My Dad's company had been their key opponents for years. This meant that Draco had to have actually earned the job without Lucius buying him a spot. Well, no one had ever accused the Malfoy of being stupid, just that he acted so. His eyes bore into me again, his voice low. "Did I upset you the other night?"

"No, I always appreciate being used as political capital towards somebodies parents."

He looked at me, the comment causing his face to tense. "I didn't intend for it to be like that, Astoria. I apologize if it hurt you."

"Then why the hell would you invite me to lunch at your parents to prove you had 'good company'?" I snapped, glaring at him. I had a right to be angry. He was a spoiled brat and wore that bloody mark on his arm. His kind was the reason my family was six feet under.

"Because," He walked in, closing Chang's door behind him as he looked at me levelly. "When I invited you to lunch, I was talking out of my arse to get you to spend as much time with me as possible. And I thought everything was going fine until you skipped the game. I must have really upset you if you gave up the last game regional game of the bloody season."

"You should have just asked me to the game." I informed him. The night we spent at my flat had been pleasant enough and additional time with the wizard would keep my grandparents off my arse for a while. "No offense, but I'm not particularly fond of your parents. They're too uprightly social."

He nodded, his face sincere. "Can you let me apologize by taking you out for dinner tonight? I'm starving and I'm sure you are too."

I stared at him for a while with a gentle "no" on my tongue, but changed course. It would pay off in the long run to go for it, so I agreed. "Give me ten minutes to finish up and I'll go to my flat and change."

The restaurant we went to was a quiet yet relaxing one. The light was dim but the dress was casual and the patio outdoors was mostly empty. We took a seat outside since the early October weather was bearable. The sun was setting and once I sat down, the relaxing setting made me realize how tired I was. I coughed, trying a hide a yawn hitting me as the waiter came.

"Coffee, Firewhisky and chicken noodle soup please." The waiter took our orders and left as Malfoy turned to me with a raised brow. "What? I've had a long week."

He chuckled, as our order appeared. "It looks like Chang's been putting you through the ringer for a first year intern."

"Not necessarily. I just work faster and more efficiently than most interns do with paperwork." I told him, trying to talk to keep myself awake. I drained my glass of Firewhisky quickly and took a spoonful of my soup, relaxing with my familiar buzz. "My Dad used to have me file at his office when his secretaries were out on summer vacation."

"Your father's company is a main competitor for ours, even with his death." I refilled my glass of Firewhisky but grabbed my coffee to make it seem more nonchalant. I was tired enough to be emotionally incapable of taking the conversation to heart, but the liquid bravery would _ensure_ I wouldn't lose it over the mention of my family. "You get shares, correct?"

"I own half of the business but have considered selling." Greengrass and Oleander was a good business, but I didn't work there and Alicia Oleander deserved complete ownership for the hoops she went through to keep it alive. "Would Rumford be willing to face Oleander on completely?"

Malfoy laughed, shaking his head. "She's a tough one for sure, though Rumford constantly reminds us that no one could compare to your Dad."

"Dad defiantly wasn't the easiest wizard in the world to." Nor was Mum; I could count twenty times when they both threatened divorce against the other and concluded they would ship Daphne and I to a year round boarding school. Sometimes I wished they had. I drained my second glass and caught Draco's eye. "Yes?"

"If you want to go somewhere to drink, we can." I shrugged, unsure of his tone. He chuckled, rubbing his face. "I've pulled eighty hours this week and have the next two days off. The only thing keeping me from not ordering an entire bottle of rum is the fact that my mother's least favorite witch in the world is inside, waiting for me to screw-up so that she can gossip about it."

"I have a couple of days off too." I looked up and saw Qualia Zabini watching Draco and I with a straight face. "Let's go."

We both rose and Draco pulled out money, insisting that he pay. I watched Zabini look at me as if trying to figure out who I was. The blonde wizard turned to speak to me and I put my hands on his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him. The bloke stood still, tensed with confusion as I kissed him. After a few seconds, he started kissing me back and followed my lead for quite a show. I pulled back after a few seconds, my face red.

"Let's see how your Mum enjoys hearing about that." I knew by the look of shock on Zabini's face that I shouldn't have had anything else to drink that night, but didn't care. I needed a stronger buzz, and Malfoy was buying.

I woke up the next day with pressure on my naval. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was three in the afternoon. I swore into my dark bedroom, moving to sit up. I felt another body move atop of me and reached around on my nightstand to find my wand as my heartbeat quickened, muttering '_Lumos_'. Draco was asleep on me, his arms folded tightly around my waist. I looked at my dress and saw that my knickers and bloomers were still on, and his pants on him. Sighing with relief, I leaned back and distinguished the wand light, opening my blinds slightly but not enough to trigger hangover symptoms.

I looked down as Malfoy's sleeping form shifted, moving his head to lay his right cheek on my naval. I made a promise to hex him if he said anything about how cushion-like that part of my body was. His hands slid up my back as he fell back into his slumber. I stared back at my ceiling, wondering how the hell we had gotten here. We had gone to a tavern, ordered drinks… everything past that was blank except a faint recollection of coming home and snogging on my bed. I looked back down at the bloke and pushed strands of his hair off his forehead, noticing how flaxen the light made it.

I spent the next few hours nodding on and off; deciding Draco must have drank _way_ more than I had. This thought impressed and scared me. I knew I could consume a lot of alcohol, but some people just didn't know their limitations. There were so many school kids coming into St. Mugo's because they didn't know theirs and didn't have reasons to be drinking. Then again, mine wasn't necessarily called for either; especially when I could beat any seventh year at drinking games my sixth year of school. I sighed, deciding I had to be the biggest hypocrite in the world when it came to shutting parental figures up and drinking my problems away.

Draco moaned, breaking my thoughts. He turned his head and looked at me, opening his heavily laden eyes. He saw my face then let his eyes travel further south and swore.

"Bloody hell, did we…?"

"No." I told him gently, too hangover to speak louder. He moved the hand from behind my back up to my neck and rubbed it gently. "What?"

"We were defiantly in the process of it. It looks like I beat the bloody humanity out of you." The blonde sat up, wincing as light caught his eyes and turning his back to me. The light emphasized scars it hit on his pale skin. "Where's your loo, Astoria?"

While he was gone I rose and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top, deciding I needed to shower whenever Draco was gone. I walked through my house, trying to find discarded clothing. I found my shoes by my front door, my skirt and shirt by my couch and my scarf on my desk. Draco's shoes were in my kitchen with his shirt and two bottles of Ogden's finest on the counter. I grabbed a bottle and took a long swig, plugging it back up when I tasted that it wasn't flat yet. Malfoy came out seconds later, his eyes catching his clothes on my couch.

"Have you seen my wand and cloak?"

"Ah… check my room?" I asked, not sure why they would be in here if we had undressed out here. Sure enough, he found both items by my bed. "Don't ask me what happened last night. I seriously remember the snogging and that was it."

He smirked, rubbing his face as I pulled coffee from my cupboard. Draco walked over to my counter, leaning against it. "We were shooting shots, trying to outdo each other. Apparently we were there awhile because the bartender did last call when we left. You kept on kissing me the entire walk up here, and when we got in here you went for another drink… Merlin, I never knew anyone who could hold more liquor than me."

I shrugged, trying to stay playful with it. "You want a cup?"

"Thank you." I cast the spell to begin brewing when Draco walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and made me shiver against his cool touch, playing with the drawstrings of my pants. "This hangover may kill me tonight. We're having a bloody baby shower for the receptionist at work."

"Skip it and say you have something else to do." I suggested, getting increasingly nervous as his hands massaged my stomach. I tried to focus on something else and flicked my wand when the coffee was finished, pouring it into separate mugs.

"Do I?" He asked, breathing in my ear and sliding a hand under my shirt.

"What you experienced last night may be as far as you'll get with me for _at least_ two more dates, Malfoy." I stated with a humored tone, making him laugh as he hiked my shirt higher. "Your coffee's done."

Getting my drift, Draco pulled himself from my body and grabbed the cup from in front of me. I waited a few seconds for him to clear the kitchen before slipping some Firewhisky in my cup and drinking it, inhaling deeply with relief. We didn't talk much after that and Draco left my flat an hour later. I spent the rest of my time cleaning my apartment up from the good time I didn't remember and taking a shower. When I came out, I found a letter on my kitchen counter from Potter.

'_Greengrass, I need your medical expertise. Meet me at Godric's Hallow at seven o'clock and keep it quiet. I'll pay for the house call.' _


	3. Weddings, Ponderings and France

"Bloody hell!" I pinched Potter as he yelped, examining his thigh in his bedroom. His fiancée was out somewhere tonight, apparently unaware of this injury. The scar was long, and infected. Green pus was oozing from it disgustingly and I couldn't figure out what was the bloody cause. "I'm trying, Greengrass, but this is quite painful!"

"I'll bet labor is worse, now hush." I told him, rising and pulling my hair up in a bun. I squatted back down and examined the leg. "How did you scratch it again?"

"I scraped it on a nail in a warehouse during a Basilisk Egg sting. What the hell is on your neck?" The Auror's face was already red in embarrassment from being in his boxers in front of me, but seemed to get suddenly cocky when he saw the hickeys around my neck. "Bringing your new boyfriend to my wedding?"

"Sod off, Potter." I rolled my eyes playfully as I thought about the injury more. "What is this warehouse used for?"

"A Muggle cleaning supply factory I believe. Ron was running ahead of me and one of the bloody bastards threw something on us, bleach I think."

I rose, walking to my bag and pulling out a small bottle of healing treatment. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped his leg with it after pouring the potion on it.

"It's a third degree chemical burn. It should heel by tomorrow. Most spells and potions for burns don't work on bleach for some reason, so I always keep a bit of this with me. You can put your pants back on now, Potter. Your bachelor party isn't for another two weeks." Potter gave me an inappropriate gesture and rose with his trousers. I had already covered his chest with enough bandages to pass him off as a near mummy, and healed his broken jaw. "You do realize that it'll be awkward for me to do house calls like this after your married?"

"Gin's understanding of the causalities of my job. Can I get you a Butterbeer?" I shrugged and we walked down to his kitchen. The house was a nice, quaint place that seemed empty with just him residing in it. It needed a witch and at least two kids to bring out its homey intended feel. "So who's this bloke you've taken a fancy too?"

"Potter, bugger off. I didn't ask you what Weasley thought about the dimple of your right thigh, and you shouldn't be asking me about my personal life." He laughed, handing me a bottle form his kitchen. We walked to his living room and sat down. I sipped the beverage, watching as he looked at the bandages over his chest. "It's a causality of the job, Potter."

"I guess. Ginny's told me time and time again she knows what she's sighing up for but I don't know if I want to put the burden on her. I survived one of the most power dark wizards of all time and I'm still worried someday that the bad guys will get lucky and I won't come home that night." He looked at me, sighing. "If I remembered my parents I would probably be at the point you are, Greengrass. Hell, sometimes I want to be. But I have to put myself in check. What good am I drunk?"

"I didn't come here for your wisdom, Potter." I told him, tensing. Who the hell did he think he was?

"No, you didn't." Potter nodded, looking over at me. "It's the people I love that keep me going, Greengrass. It's Ron, Hermione, Ginny and her family, my godson… that's the key to getting me up most mornings. Whoever you're with… well, I hope he gives you some reason to continue. Your grandparents obviously failed at that."

The next two weeks continued darkly like most of my days. Work, sleep and alcohol consumed me more than I would have liked, and I figured the amount of time the first two took up where helping me with the latter. If I was working eighteen hour days, and had only a chance of getting six hours of sleep it was hard to drink; especially when most of my sleep took place in the break room at the hospital. But I was soon given a break. The Friday before Potter's wedding, Chang walked into her office as I was finishing a chart for a patient whose daughter turned his arm into an octopus tentacle when my boss looked at me.

"Are you invited to Harry's wedding?"

I nodded as my quill continued to scratch away. "I may skip it though. I need sleep."

"Like hell you are. Attending this event will ensure you a spot as a full-time Healer here after your first year of internship. Henry's brother needs a date and I told him about you. Shawn's a nice bloke; he's the actual wizard in the family. He introduced me to Henry."

So instead of going home to drown my life out in whiskey, I went dress robe shopping. I found crimson robes with a slit mid-thigh, a black ribbon under the bosom and a 'V' neck. I bought black heels with them and a gold handbag, then found a gold locket the Beaumont's had given me for graduation to tie the outfit together. I met Chang, her husband and his brother at the reception the day of the wedding, annoyed at the mandatory attendance to the event. Shawn was Hispanic, burly and almost two heads taller than me. He introduced himself with a soft, dimpled smile.

"You must be Astoria. I'm Shawn, the brother-in-law Cho has stuck you with."

I smiled as my boss glared at him, shaking his hand. "I guess we both can be thankful we have all of our teeth and don't qualify for senior discounts yet?"

Shawn laughed, offering me his arm. We walked into the large outdoor wedding area of Godric's Hallow and Cho kept talking about how beautiful the decorations where, explaining the charms and spells that helped out to her non-magical husband. We found seats on the groom's side, me sitting by the isle.

"So Cho says you're her intern? I'm sorry." Shawn punned, making me smile.

"She's not too bad. You work for the ministry?"

"Yes Maim, public defense. Potter and I work together often. Oh look, her he comes!" I turned as Potter walked to me from where the preacher stood and squatted down, preparing to talk to me. "Hey Potter, nice wedding set-up!"

"Thanks Shane." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the incorrect name. "Astoria, you know that thing you helped me with a few weeks ago? Can you come help me with it again? It's still acting weird."

Back in Potter's bedroom, he removed his dress robes and started itch his leg fervently. He sat on his bed and I bent down, looking at the scar. "It looks fine to"-

"It's itching like someone put bloody itching powder on it. Unless you want to see me dance like a three year old needing to use the loo as I recite my vows, do something!"

"Alright, alright." I stated as the door to his room opened.

"Hey 'Arry, have you seen- bloody hell mate!" Ronald Weasley swore, his eyes wide. "What in Morgana's knickers is going on here!"

"Oh shove it, Ron. Greengrass is here as a Healer." The wizard closed the door as I performed a few spells on Potter's leg with no reaction. I tried another and he sighed with relief, stopping the itching. "What was it?"

"An allergic reaction to the treatment. Sorry about that Potter." I rose to head out to the door when Weasley stopped me.

"You know, I have this scar on my hip that's acting funny. Care to check it out, Healer?"

"Ron, don't"- "Sure."

Weasley fell on the ground after I kneed him, whimpering. I looked back at Potter who winced, looking at me. "He probably deserved that."

"Yes, he did. My suggestion for treatment is a little ice and an ego adjustment. Congratulations Potter, I hope to enjoy the wedding."

The wedding was beautiful. Weasley had on a gown to die for, Potter looked truthful to every promise in his vows and halfway through it I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Shawn put an arm around me and spoke gently, handing me a handkerchief.

"Weddings seem to be a cause for floods in crowds this large."

I forced a laugh as I took the white cotton and dabbed my eyes. He was oblivious that I was crying over not what life was becoming, but what life should have been. It was petty and horrible, but I hated Ginny Weasley right now. I should have been the girl wearing that dress, walking down the aisle to my true love. The wizard I should have married wouldn't have been Potter with his life-threatening job and insistency to try to help people with their issues. He would have been perfect under my definition to the key. Those were supposed to be my parents up there, giving looks of pure approval instead of the Weasley's blubbering tears. And most importantly, overachieving Hermione Granger wasn't supposed to be the matron of honor smiling at the bride. My sister was supposed to the bridesmaid with her crooked smiled and red hair curled, her blue eyes telling me I had it made. That finally I would be happy after so many years of waiting for ever ever after.

Potter kissed his bride and I came out of my thoughts, clapping my hands with the rest of the crowd. The wedding reception was decorated in gold material and white lilies. Everything looked so delicate, just like the pictures my sister and I used to look at in bridal magazines.

"Greengrass." I looked at Weasly, well now Potter, as she walked over to me. Her hair was in a beautiful twist with peril clips that went well with the beading on her gown. "How was the reception?"

"Beautiful. Congratulations." She smiled, her freckled face bright with joy. Seconds later her father walked over and took her hand for the father-daughter dance. I smiled at the pair, imagining Dad and I in that scenario. He may not have been a very emotional wizard, but he knew his way around the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to face Shawn, who smiled at me as I spoke. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Somewhat. I keep losing you and I'm afraid some hung-over groomsman is going to steal you from me." He grinned at me, grabbing my hand. I tried to be sincere with my expression, I really did. Shawn was a nice bloke with a job, a good personality and looks. But he was also too politically obligated and pushy for my taste. When a new song started, my date took me out to dance. A thick silenced filled us as Zeena Trevor's mystical rhythm took control of the crowd. I had always dreamed of _You Put a Spell On Me_ being my wedding song, and even if the new Potter couple hadn't taken it for theirs, I still felt uncomfortable to hear it at another wedding.

After the reception, I flooed back home and put my handbag on my counter. I grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and began sipping it, walking back to my bedroom. I unzipped my dress robes and let them fall on the floor, walking to my bed. I sat down while drinking and winced, spitting whiskey on myself. I looked under my arse and saw pin with the letters RF in plated gold. I recognized the pen as one worn by higher up executives in the company competing with my fathers and leaned backed, playing with the metal. I remember how nice Draco's touch felt on me the afternoon after out drinking spree felt. Comparable to the feeling of Shawn's sweaty hand on my waist, it had been something to miss. I decided to return the pen in person the next day.

During lunch, I went to Rumford's. The location still looked like an old warehouse docked off the Irish Sea on the Isle of Man. I walked past the "Do Not Trespass" sign and knocked on the front door. A little eyehole level with my waist opened and a black man peered out on me.

"What do you want, Lass?"

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy. I'm a friend of his." The wizard looked unconvinced. That was one thing Dad always was annoyed with Rumford about, his paranoia and how uncomfortable he made his employees. "My name is Astoria Greengrass. He'll know who"-

The opening shut and the door opened to a dwarf like black wizard with a stern face.

"Come on in, _Greengrass_." Oh wonderful, even after his death the family name was spat upon here. He walked me from the dark opening and we dunked under a tapestry into a building with lots of glass walls. There were at least a hundred levels that were an easy ten miles in length and width on each floor. The small wizard motioned for me to follow him to his left. We walked past a bunch of wizards with clipboards, safety gear and levitating items in all ranges of sizes. He knocked on a door and opened it to a room with ten desks and piles of papers everywhere. "Malfoy, your _friend_ is here."

The blonde wizard looked up from a document he was reading over someone else's shoulder, catching eyes with me. He told the witch he would be back and walked to me with a questioning brow. I opened my mouth to speak when he grabbed my arm and lead me from the room and down the hall. We ended up in a large storage room with office supplies that smelt of peppermint and ink.

"Sorry about that. I just figured we'd be able to talk in here without everyone starting rumors about me fraternizing with the enemy." He turned to me with a humored expression, his eye laden with dark bags of exhaustion. "What do you need, Astoria?"

"I found this in my bed and figured you would want it back." I handed him the pen and laid it in his fingers, smiling back at him nervously. "You look tired."

"I am. I missed two days of work and that room is now in a state of chaos… I normally keep it neater than that." Draco swallowed and looked at me, his eyes twitchy. "I saw you in the newspaper. You were at Potter's wedding with Shawn Malcolm?"

"Yeah… my boss made me go with him. It wasn't a fun experience." I told him without going into detail. His eyes seemed to calm and he nodded understandingly. "His hands sweat a lot when he dances."

"Really now?" I nodded as he chuckled. "Leading somebody means you have to have something more than cocky confidence."

I smirked, laughing. "Somebody's grown up since school."

"Somewhat." Draco chuckled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. His eyes studied my face again as he spoke. "Theodore Nott is hosting a party at his home in Corsica this upcoming weekend and has requested I bring a date. Care to join me? "

"I'll be on call." I warned him, seeing his expression stay determined. "If she pages me, I have to go at that second and will return when I can."

"It sounds fair to me." I moved to go towards the door when Draco grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He kissed me and ran a hand through my hair, making me shiver as I kissed him back. We snogged for a few minutes before he pulled away, a smirk on his face as he leaned his forehead on mine. "That's addicting."

I went to work after that, in a somewhat chipper mood. Chang kept watching me with a cautious eye until lunch came. I grabbed a sandwich and sat to eat in the café when she waved me over to her table, which was normally filled by St. Mugo's employee elite. Today it was empty.

"Take a seat. Why so happy today?" I shrugged, sitting down. "Oh come on now, Shawn told me you two hit it off rather well. He's planning to invite you to the MLE Ball this Saturday."

"I thought I was on call?" She shrugged, eating her sandwich as I bit my lip. "And I'll be in France during that time."

"Oh… Beaumont's?" I nodded as she sighed, glad for the excuse. I didn't think my boss would approve of the wizard that almost murdered Albus Dumbledore. "That's a bloody bummer. He can't stop talking about you."

For some reason I didn't think she would understand that that was bloody problem.


End file.
